In recent years, micro-blogging has increased in popularity. In general, micro-blogging allows a user to share short textual posts with a group of individuals associated with the user. In a micro-blogging system, the user generates a submission (referred to herein as a post) that is re-transmitted to the group of individuals associated with the user. Based on the user's post, other users may comment or add additional information to the post generating a series of posts (referred to herein as a thread) that records a conversation by the micro-blogging group.